


If First You Don't Succeed...

by blackchaps



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: Clint makes his choice.





	

He knew. Looking up from the gutter, bleeding and exhausted, he knew. It was the reason he agreed, that he quit fighting, and let them take him into custody. He didn’t argue, or spit, or even try to escape from the medical facility. He could have been gone, but he stayed because he knew.

“Clinton Francis Barton?”

Clint had known he was being watched, but he was glad it was by his chosen. He breathed deep through his mouth, sucking the scent of his man deep into his lungs. It calmed him. Not now, not today, or even soon, but he’d do better – be better – so he was worthy.

“I’m Agent Phil Coulson.”

********

Two years later

********

Clint kept his body straight and proud, even though he felt ashamed of his jeans and button down. “I’m here to petition for the right to the submissive, Agent Coulson.”

Fury looked up from a file sprawled in front of him on his desk and squinted with his one eye. His right hand, which rested on Coulson’s neck, didn’t even twitch. Coulson knelt on an obviously well-worn pillow, his body tilted at the perfect angle, and his face turned down in a submission that reeked of choice, not force. Clint swallowed hard at the perfectly shined shoes and the immaculate suit, knowing that he wasn’t good enough. He might never be good enough.

“No.” Fury didn’t snarl. His voice was mild. “Go away, pup.”

Coulson shook his head ever so slightly, and Clint would keep trying. He would.

********

Four years later

********

This time was harder. It was. He’d dressed carefully in a sweater and khakis, but the clothes didn’t sit right on his body. It was time, but the words felt heavier on his tongue. When he met Fury’s gaze, he barely found the courage to make his declaration of intent.

“What makes you think you’re good enough for him?” Fury asked, voice sharp.

Clint wanted to reach; he wanted to demand, maybe fight about this a little. He knew he’d made the right choice, and he’d worked hard to earn it. Coulson never raised his eyes, but he put his hand on Fury’s knee.

“I’m not. No one is.” Clint could see that, clear as day, and he knew there was more work to be done. Even if he wasn’t good enough now, he would keep learning and growing so he could succeed. He'd accept nothing less.

“Right about that. The answer is no, so get out.” Fury pointed. “Still a young fool.”

********

Six years later

********

The suit fit him perfectly, and he understood now why a great suit made a man feel great. He’d showered within an inch of his life and even put product in his hair. He’d waited. He’d been patient. He’d done everything, and more, that they’d asked of him. This time he wouldn’t fail. He wouldn’t.

Because he had a Plan B.

“I petition for the right to the submissive, Agent Phil Coulson,” Clint said, showing his dominance but not being crude about it. “Right damn now.”

Fury barked a laugh before he looked up. “I’m putting a note in your file about your exceptional level of stubbornness.”

“I prefer to think of myself as hyper-focused.” Clint saw the slight twitch of Coulson’s lips and hope surged through him. Today was the day.

It wasn’t a stare down like in the movies. Fury didn’t glare at him. Clint didn’t bother to try. The hand Fury rested on Coulson’s neck shifted, and Fury got to his feet.

“I respect your petition, but the answer is no.”

It would’ve been easy to curse or throw a knife at him, but that had been trained out of him. Clint didn’t even shift a muscle. He had made this decision years ago, and nothing had happened to ever change his mind. He would be with his mate. He would.

Four smooth strides and he gracefully went to his knees directly to the right of Coulson’s shiny shoes. “Then I petition for the right to be Agent Coulson’s submissive.”

The silence seemed stunned to Clint, but he’d practiced, and he assumed the proper position, even going the extra step of clasping his wrist behind his back. The rich scent of Coulson was in Clint’s nostrils, and he was right where he wanted to be.

Fury sat down with a thump. “Well, Cheese, we didn’t see that one coming.”

“I’m impressed he shined his shoes.”

“I know you bought him that tie,” Fury grumbled.

It took every ounce of willpower, learned over difficult assignments, to keep still. Clint made sure he didn’t even take a deep breath.

“Your contract with Shield doesn’t address this situation.”

“My contract needs to be updated.” Coulson rolled to his feet and turned, putting his hand under Clint’s jaw. Clint might’ve whimpered slightly at the feel of Coulson’s hand. “I accept you as my submissive, Clint Barton, if you will accept me as yours.”

Trembling, and hoping his suit hid it, Clint eased up until they were close enough to seal the pact. “Am I finally good enough?” It wasn’t what he’d intended to ask, but the words slipped out.

“You always were. Director Fury is protective.” Coulson smiled. “He wanted to be certain you wouldn’t hurt me.”

Clint made sure his hand didn’t shake as he pressed his palm to Coulson’s jaw. “I accept you.”

“And I, you.”

It was hard not to cheer and strut, but Clint reined himself in and managed to only grin. Coulson swept Clint’s grin away with a kiss.

“You’re all mine now,” Coulson said.

“I always was.” Clint felt his life settle into place around him. Everything he’d done, all the changes he’d made, had been worth it. “I always was.”

********

end


End file.
